Will You Marry Me?
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: Olivia is desperate for money. Fitzgerald Grant wants her hand in marriage. Will she accept his proposal to save her company? A/N contains scenes that might offend sensitive readers.
1. Chapter 1

"You're supposed to be happy."

"I'm not."

"Give him a chance."

"This isn't a date."

"You want to save OPA. Give him what he wants."

Olivia wanted to slap Abby. Business was terrible, and Olivia was near bankrupt. A week ago, they were introduced to a very wealthy man. He had followed Olivia's work for several years, and he wanted to help her company succeed.

"I don't know him."

"The whole world knows Fitzgerald Grant."

"I can't marry him."

"We need jobs."

"Abby the guy could be a stalker."

"He's the former president of the United States."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means something to the world."

"You want me to give myself to President Grant."

"He has millions, and we need the money."

"What if I'm not happy with him?"

"You don't know if you're going to be happy or not. It's not like he's expecting you to move to a huge house in the middle of nowhere. You're still going to be in DC. He wants to buy you a condo in Georgetown."

"My whole life is going to change when I marry him. I can't date anymore."

"You don't pick great guys anyway. It doesn't matter Olivia."

"He's going to want sex on our honeymoon."

"Give him what he wants."

"I can't."

"Okay, tell him you want to wait a few weeks."

"I need a few months."

"Oh, come on Olivia. You've had sex on the first night more times than I can count. This is the president, and it's going to be your wedding night."

/

"Good afternoon Olivia."

"You can call me Ms. Pope."

"Do I really have to call you that? You're going to be Olivia Grant next week."

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"You don't want my money?"

"I don't want to be your wife."

"I don't know why I thought you would happily accept my proposal."

"We don't know each other President Grant."

"I know you very well Olivia. I can tell you anything you want to know about yourself."

"Okay, that's creepy."

"I don't care if I sound like a crazy stalker. I've always wanted you since the first time I saw you on television."

"We should take things slow. We can start with a date. How about we get some food at Gettysburger?"

"Is that what you want for lunch?"

"I'm having wine and popcorn for lunch."

"Mr. President it's really good to see you in the middle of the afternoon. Are you here to write a check?"

"I won't be writing any checks until after our wedding day."

"We could really use a few thousand dollars right now. I'm sure you know we haven't received our paycheck for last month."

"Abby our financial situation is none of his business. We don't need to beg for money."

"You're broke Olivia."

"I can't deal with this right now. Abby, you can close the office today. I'm going home."

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm not your wife yet."

/

"You're calling me."

"I really need a friend right now."

"I didn't know we were still associates."

"Jake don't be like that. Come over. I need you."

"You're home early from work. I'm guessing you had a bad day."

"Would you be mad at me if I started seeing another guy?"

"I don't care who you date Olivia. We're not in a relationship."

"You always say that and then you're jealous when you see me on a date with another guy."

"Are we really doing this again Olivia?"

"Yes we are." Olivia sniffled and wiped her eyes "Why can't things be simple again?"

"We're not in high school anymore Olivia, and you are not my sweetheart."

"I don't care I'll always be prom queen."

"Have you been drinking?"

"I had one glass of wine."

"Your glasses are the size of fish bowls you're drunk Olivia."

"Come over here."

"I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Do you have company?"

"Yes, goodbye Olivia."

"Great I shouldn't have called you. Tell her I said hi." A woman laughed in the background and Olivia hung up the phone.

She had to let go of her high school sweetheart. For the last 20 years, they had an on-again off-again relationship. This marriage was really happening. Olivia poured herself another glass of wine and tried to smile. She was going to be a president's wife next week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's Friday night. You don't work Saturdays."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I want to go out for drinks."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Is there another guy?"

"Edison. I'm getting married next week."

"Since when are you engaged?"

"Last week Friday."

"You gave me back my grandmother's engagement ring to marry another man?"

"I don't love him. It's a business deal."

"So he's going to be your fake husband?"

"I really need a friend."

"I asked you to be my wife, and now you expect me to settle for your friendship?"

"We've been friends since summer camp. Nothing has changed."

"That was 25 years ago Olivia."

"I shared my chicken nuggets with you."

"And then you met Jake Ballard. He took your virginity, right?"

"Why do all my friends hate me?"

"Do you want to know the answer to that?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"You're an absent minded sex addict who can't make a decision. I fell in love with you before you were a dumb whore, and I can't stop loving you."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"You asked."

"I need to get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. I'm supposed to be shopping for a wedding dress."

"I hope he makes you happy."

"He's a really important guy. You might know who he is."

"Olivia, I was the president of the Senate. I'm sure the guy is not more famous than me."

"Goodbye Edison."

/

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, it's been a few months."

"What do you want?"

"I have to have a reason to show up here?"

"I wasn't expecting you. You never called after our one night stand."

"I want a second date."

"I can't tonight. I'm in a new relationship."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're very attractive and charming. I can't be with you Olivia."

"Curtis. You don't want me anymore?"

Olivia dropped her trench coat and waited for his reaction. There was a long pause before he reached down for her coat.

"You should really keep this on. It's cold outside."

"I'm getting married next week."

"Are you serious? Why are you trying to have sex with me? Where is your fiance?"

"I don't know. I need this one more time before I tie the knot."

"You need a therapist Olivia."

"What's the problem? Men sow their oats before their wedding day. Why is it a problem when I want to roll in the sack with another guy before I give myself to my husband?"

"I know you're having financial problems. You don't have to resort to prostitution."

"You think I'm here for money?"

"Why else would you show up after not returning my calls for months?"

Curtis gently pushed Olivia out the door and left her standing in the hallway. He was really throwing her out.

Olivia knew she couldn't stay there long. Abby stayed in the same apartment building, and she couldn't risk a run in. That would be too embarrassing.

/

"What happened to you Saturday night? We were suppose to celebrate after shopping for your dress."

"I went home to sleep."

"Really? I thought I saw your car outside my apartment."

"My car isn't unique Abby"

"Good, I thought you were having another one night stand."

"Has President Grant been here today?"

"No. He sent these flowers and candy for you."

"Why?"

"It's Valentine's day."

"Oh, right. I wasn't expecting any gifts "

"I think he's giving you space until the wedding day."

"Abby, what if I'm not a good wife? Do you really think I'll be a good mother? I can't even keep a plant alive longer than a week."

"You're perfect for him, and you will be a great mom."

"I'm not ready for this. I have friends. I like my relationships complicated, painful, devastating."

"You really need a shrink Olivia. You like dysfunction. President Grant wants to give you a normal healthy relationship."

"I don't deserve that. I'm the dumb whore who squandered her trust fund. I can't even keep money flowing in my company."

"You are smart. We're going to make it through this. We're still a new company."

"Do you know why I have so many high profile contacts?"

"I don't need to know."

"Guys will do anything for a pretty face and open thighs."

"Yeah, I know that. Let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

"President Grant what are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's day.'"

"So what."

"Do you like your gift? I wanted to give you something simple."

"Thank you."

"Can I come in?"

"I wasn't expecting company so late in the day."

"Do you have dinner plans?"

"No."

"Great."

"So, what do you really want?"

"I can't get what I want. I'll settle for popcorn and a movie. We both know you're not ready for anything more than that."

"Okay. Come in Mr. President."

"Do you always have to be so formal?"

"Would you rather be called Fitz?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me."

Olivia grabbed her phone off the coffee table. It was Jake asking to come over in a text message. A smirk and a quick text no was all he got in return.

"Were you seeing anyone before last week?"

"You should know the answer to that question."

"Actually, I'm not sure. You were seen with quite a few men."

"I date alot."

"I hope you know all of that stops after the wedding."

"I wouldn't break my marriage vows President Grant."

"That's good to know. I wouldn't want you to see me upset."

"You're funny."

"Don't open your legs for another man, and we won't have any problems."

"We're not married yet."

Olivia turned her back to Fitz and looked around for her bottle of wine. She screamed when his hand yanked her hair pulling her head back.

He loosened his hand and let go. He waited for her to turn around. He was ready for screams, cries and a hard slap.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I have loved you for a very long time. Nothing will change that. You are going to be my wife. I hope you can keep your legs closed. Is that understood, Olivia?"

"No."

"Don't make me upset Olivia."

"You need to leave."

In one swift motion, Fitz yanked her white satin pajama bottoms and panties. He swung her around and landed a hard slap on her ass. Olivia screamed and he gave her another slap.

"Are you going to keep your legs closed?"

"Yes!"

"Good girl."

"I can't marry you."

Fitz slapped again leaving a red mark on her light caramel flesh. Olivia cried and tried to get away from him. He held tight to her arm and fell to his knees. His other hand spread her legs. Olivia screamed again when he buried his face between her thighs. His tongue went deep inside her wetness. He pulled back after a few minutes and reached for her phone.

"Call Jake Ballard and Edison Davis. Tell them you are never speaking to them again "

"No."

Fitz slapped her ass hard a few more times until Olivia cried loudly.

"You belong to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Olivia wiped her eyes and called Jake. He answered on the first ring. She took a deep breath to stop crying before she spoke.

"Jake, don't ever call me again. We are nothing to each other."

Olivia hung up the phone before he could respond. Next, she called Edison. The call went to voicemail. She left the same message and hung up the phone.

"Don't make me do that again Livvie."

Olivia wiped her eyes and Fitz kissed her lips. She sniffled and kissed him back. "Get out now."

"I'll see you next week Olivia. If I see you with them again, I'm changing your phone number."

"Is that what I can expect after the wedding?"

"Only when you misbehave."


	4. Chapter 4

"You haven't answered your phone."

"What are you doing in my office?"

"I'm making sure you're okay. You leave a message saying don't call you again. What happened to us being friends? You said nothing has changed since camp."

"I'm fine. You need to leave."

"I want to know more about this new guy. Who is he? Why are you in such a rush to get married to him?"

"Olivia, the President is in the conference room with Gettysburger."

"Who?" Edison asked Abby.

"President Fitzgerald Grant."

"Why is he bringing you lunch?"

"You can't be here now."

"Senator Davis."

"President Grant."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on a friend. Is there a problem?"

"I have a full schedule today."

"Okay, we can hangout when you're not busy."

Fitz kept his eyes on Olivia. A few seconds later, Edison leaned down and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay Liv?"

"I want you to leave now."

When they were alone in her office, Fitz waited for Olivia's explanation. She looked at her desk until he tilted her chin upward.

"I didn't invite him here."

"I don't think I got my point across Livvie. Do we need to go to my hotel?"

"No."

"Abby, can you and the team leave us alone for about an hour?"

"Okay...sure. I guess we can find something to do outside the office."

Abby gathered Huck and Harrison. They didn't ask any questions about Olivia's meeting with the President. They were only concerned about their jobs.

"You weren't supposed to be here until next week."

"I changed my mind. I've waited so long to see you in person. I can't be away from you for a long week."

"Fitz, you don't have to come to my office every day. I'm not changing my mind about the wedding."

"I know you're not."

"You know how much I need your money."

"A million dollars is not a lot of money. I gamble that much in the stock market every day."

"Okay, so why are you making me work for it?"

"Do you really need to ask that Olivia? For me, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to get the woman of my dreams. I'm not letting you get the money without getting something out of it."

"Fitz, why can't you just be happy with a friends with benefits situation. Why do you want me to be your wife?"

"So you can continue to fuck other guys, right?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just can't see myself as a wife and mother to anyone."

"You really like being a woman of the night."

"I'm not a hooker, Fitz."

"You will learn to love being Mrs. Grant. I can promise you that."

"I don't really have a choice."

"I'm glad you realize that."

"So, you sent my team away. What do we do until they get back?"

"I can spread your legs."

"Not in my office."

"Okay, how about we finish the Gettysburger before it gets stale?"

"We can do that. I have to meet with a client before I leave the office today."

"He better not be one of your guy friends."

"Fitz, you don't ever have to worry about me and another guy. I do not need another reminder of your rules."

"You learn fast."

"You are very rough. I've never been handled like that."

"Don't make me do it again. I want to be gentle with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, you don't have any beer in your fridge."

Sore and exhausted, Olivia put a pillow over her head to block out the noise. Fitz didn't know the meaning of the word no, and he put her legs in impossible positions. He had length and width and Olivia spent most of the night keeping his hips at a distance. Every full force pound was met with a loud moan of pleasure and a few cries. She couldn't take all of him and that would be a problem after the wedding.

The voice spoke again and Olivia opened her eyes. To her surprise, it wasn't Fitz standing next to her window.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"I want to make up for the other night."

"You can't be in my home. If he sees you here..."

"Your new boyfriend?"

"He's more than that."

"It's looks like you had a good time last night."

Olivia pulled the sheet and covered herself. This couldn't happen with Jake. She did not want Fitz wrath.

Jake came closer for a kiss and Olivia turned away from him. She stood and hurridly moved to her wardrobe. Jake didn't take his off while she slipped into panties, bra, shirt and pants.

"Man do I love you."

"Jake, you need to leave. I don't want him to see you here."

"One quick round before you throw me out."

"No, I'm already dressed."

"That's never stopped us before."

Jake came close again to gently kiss her neck. Olivia moved away from him and left to the kitchen for tea.

"Can I taste you?" He asked, following her around the apartment.

"Gross Jake. You know I fucked another man last night."

"Since when do you care about fucking different guys in the same day?"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Jake you need to hide. If he sees you in my home, that will be very bad."

"Olivia, do I have to use my key?"

"He has a key to your apartment, Olivia. I thought I was the only guy with that privilege."

Olivia braced herself for the argument when Fitz paused. He was holding a rose and bottle of champagne.

"President Grant. What are you doing here?"

"Captain Ballard. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Fitz, I haven't seen you since the Navy."

"You know President Grant? You didn't tell me that."

"Do you tell me everything about you and Edison?"

"That is completely different."

"You need to explain this Olivia. Why is the former president standing in your living room with champagne and roses?"

"Fitz, I didn't invite him here."

"You need to leave Captain Ballard."

"No."

"Give me your key."

"No."

"Fine, Olivia I'm changing your locks and your phone number."

"Olivia, is this a joke? Are you getting back at me for being with another woman when you called me?"

"Jake please go home. You've caused enough problems for me. Fitz, I had nothing to do with this. I don't know why he came here."

"I think you need another lesson. Obviously my rules aren't clear."

"You made yourself perfectly clear. Jake leave now."

"Fine call me when he leaves. I can deal with you working with President Grant for a few minutes. Hopefully, you will make enough to keep your company functional. Wait, I still owe you a hundred from last month."

Jake reached in his pocket and gave Olivia a crisp hundred dollar bill. She accepted the cash with a nervous smile. Jake let himself out. Fitz took the money out her palm and crumpled it before throwing it in the trash.

"Rule number two. Do not ever accept money from another man."

Olivia's lip quivered. She needed that money.

"I understand Mr. President."


	6. Chapter 6

"Harrison."

"I hope it's not a bad time. It's your wedding day tomorrow. I brought you a gift."

"Thank you."

"You don't look happy."

"I don't know if I'm making the right decision."

"Liv, you don't have to marry President Grant. We can get the money other ways."

"No, I can't. Jake and Edison don't have a million dollars to throw at OPA. I have a few high profile clients. I'm not selling myself to the highest bidder."

"Does anyone owe you a favor?"

"No, they helped me get my company started because they believed in me. I never asked for money."

"How about a loan from the bank?"

"My credit is ruined."

"Why don't you want to marry him?"

"I can't have a normal relationship. What if I get bored? I don't want to cheat on my husband."

"I think you need a change. You're not getting anywhere with Edison and Jake."

"Harrison, I know what to expect with them. Fitz is uncharted territory."

"I think he loves you. Love at first sight is a real thing."

"What if he decides I'm not good enough for him? Can you really see me making jam and taking care of a baby? I'm not made for stuff like that."

"You can read cook books and parenting books."

"I'm scared Harrison."

"Hey, you're a gladiator in a suit. You can handle anything."

Olivia laughed. "That's cute. We should call our team that."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Do you know I almost worked on President Grant's campaign. His cheif of staff was a mentor. I turned down the offer to start my own company."

"I guess he never gave up hope of working with you. Alas, it it somewhat different than the original plan."

"He wants more than a work relationship. He's asking for my heart."

"You don't have anything to lose Olivia."

"What about my friends?"

"You don't love them."

"We've been friends for so long, and I couldn't make a relationship work with either of them. I need to let go of them."

"Olivia, if they really loved you, you would be the only lady they want. I'm going to be honest with you. They only want sex from you."

"They want more than that."

"No man that loves you would be okay with you having sex with other men. The relationship and friendship would be over if they really cared about your well-being."

"You're a great friend Harrison."

"So, is there going to be a wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Are there any guests besides your gladiators?"

"No, my parents won't be there."

"You don't need them."

"I wish they were normal."

"I'm sure we all want normal parents."

"My mother blew up a plane and my father runs a spy organization. Maybe I do need therapy."

"You need to accept President Grant. If he breaks your heart after the wedding, I'll break his arms for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm serious. If any guy ever breaks your heart or hits you, they better watch out. You're special Liv."

"After today, I won't be back in the office for two weeks."

"I know. We can keep the company running without you for a few weeks."

"Thank you."

"One more thing. The gift is for your honeymoon. Don't drink it when you leave the office."

"What is it?"

"A 94 Duvillet."

"Best gift ever. Thank you Harrison."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you happy?"

"I don't know."

"I was expecting that answer."

"What happens now?"

"We fly to our honeymoon destination and start working on our first baby."

Fitz tried to keep the joke going but he could see worry in Olivia's eyes.

"You can relax Livvie. I'm not getting you pregnant anytime soon."

"Okay."

"We take some photos and then we can board the plane."

"And then what?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can I have a million dollars?"

"Sweet baby you can have one hundred million if it makes you happy. I want to see you smile on our wedding day."

"I want to sleep on the beach tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Why didn't you run for a second term?"

"I suppose you also want to know why I divorced Mellie?"

"Yes, I don't know anything about your ex-wife or kids."

"Olivia, Mellie cheated to get me the White House. She stole_"

"Defiance County, Ohio."

"How do you know that?"

"It makes sense. The whole United States was shocked you won Defiance."

"I didn't want to run again. I wanted to find you. Cyrus kept bragging about you, and I was disappointed when you didn't accept his offer to work on my campaign. Somehow, I think I would have won fairly if you were on my team."

"Wow, I'm the reason you didn't run for a second term."

"You already know Karen and Jerry are with Mellie in the White House."

"Why did you help Mellie become President."

"I owed her that much. She gave up a lot for me to run the country."

"Did you really have an affair with Amanda Tanner?"

"No, and I didn't kill her baby."

"That was all over the news. Cyrus asked for my help. I had to say no because I was busy with other clients. How did you fix the rumors?"

"Let's just say a friend in the shadow government helped me out of that situation."

"Shadow government?"

"I can't discuss it."

"Fitz, how much do you know about my parents?"

"I couldn't find any info about your mom. Eli Pope is a palentologist at the Smithsonian."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You want to know more about the shadow government. I wish I could discuss it with you. Those files are classified information."

"I understand."

"Do you want to know anything else about your husband?"

"No, can you get me a glass of champagne?"

Olivia fanned herself when he walked away. He didn't know her father was command of B6-13. Should he know? She didn't want to start the marriage off with half truths. Letting Fitz know about her father would be opening Pandora's box. She didn't want those problems. He didn't need to know. Rowan would never disclose that information. Has he ever met command in person? Surely not if he believes the palentologist storyline.

"You're sweating."

"It's really warm in here."

"We can leave now and take pictures after the honeymoon."

"That's great."


	8. Chapter 8

"What?"

Olivia laughed and took another sip of wine. She wasn't expecting to feel this way after the wedding. Maybe it was the air. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I think you're enjoying our honeymoon."

"This wine is really good."

"Is that why you've been smiling all day?"

"We could stay here another month."

"What about OPA?"

"I haven't been this relaxed since...never."

"This doesn't end after the honeymoon Livvie. I want to see your smile every day."

"One more week in paradise."

"Let's play a game."

"What?"

"It's called where were you. I'll go first."

"Okay."

"Where were you November 21, 2011."

Olivia laughed, "In DC."

"Doing what? And who were you dating?"

"I was working for a law firm and engaged to Edison."

"Why did you call off the wedding?"

"I couldn't marry my best friend. Is it my turn?"

"Not yet. You turned him down twice."

"Wow, you really did your research."

"I'm waiting for your answer."

"He proposed the second time in front of his grandmother and he gave me her ring. I couldn't humiliate him at his family dinner."

"Is he still your best friend?"

"I don't know, Fitz. I think Edison and Jake need to move on. They can't be friends with a married woman. It's my turn."

"Okay."

"Where were you one day after you won the presidency, and what were you doing?"

"I was in the White House fighting with my ex-wife."

"About what?"

"I didn't appreciate how hard she worked to put me in office. I want to know more about your parents."

"My father runs a top secret spy organization, and my mother is an international terrorist."

"You should be a comedian."

"We're standing in the sun. I wish we could stay like this."

"So you like the beach. I'm more of a hunting and fishing guy. I prefer a vacation in the woods."

"We should buy a second home in Vermont."

"Do we really need that much space? Can we have at least two babies?"

"I'm not making any promises. I'll see if I can handle motherhood after the first Grant baby."

/

"How was it?"

"Sand and clear blue water. Very nice beach."

"Okay, I know that."

"I'm starting to fall for him."

"Great stuff happens when you get rid of Jake and Edison."

"I've been ignoring their calls."

"That's good for your marriage."

"I want to learn how to cook. How do you make jam?"

"You need a Dutch oven."

"What?"

"President Grant can hire a chef."

"I need to cook for my family."

"Are you planning a baby Olivia?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Welcome back boss."

"Thank you Harrison."

"The office has been really busy since the press found out about your wedding."

"Do we have any new clients?"

"We do. The CEO of a major tech company has gone missing. Huck is looking for anything he can find on the dark web."

"Okay, I'm leaving early today. Fitz and I have to sign paperwork for our new home in Georgetown."

"You're back from the island."

"Jake, you need to leave."

"I'm here to have a conversation with my friend Harrison."

"Do you want him here?"

"What do you want Jake?"

"You're married now. You said you were dating, and you tied the knot. We didn't discuss this. Are you doing this for money?"

"You couldn't give me a million dollars."

"I gave you a few hundred dollars whenever you needed money."

"That's not enough to pay bills at OPA."

"I didn't know you were for sale Olivia."

"I knew you would be like this. You could have proposed 20 years ago, and now you're jealous. You wanted to join the Navy and string me along."

"You couldn't make up your mind about wanting to marry me or Edison."

"Goodbye Jake."

"We're done Olivia?"

"I'm not cheating on my husband."

/

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so good to me."

"Am I supposed to be a terrible husband?"

"No."

"How was your first day back at OPA?"

"It was okay. Jake won't go away."

"I can handle that for you."

"I want to stand in the sun again."

"It's going to rain the whole week."

"Can we go back to the island?"

"You want another vacation?"

"Is your ex-wife still calling you?"

"Yes, and I don't owe her an explanation."

"I'm sure Mellie has a lot of questions."

"Can we not talk about the President."

"Okay."

"Do you want to know the exact moment I fell in love with you?"

Olivia smiled, "Yes."

"I was upset you refused to work on my campaign. I grabbed a newspaper and you were on the front page for standing up to a South American dictator."

"She wanted to leave her husband. That was my first international case."

"I asked Cyrus to introduce us after I won the presidency, and he always had an excuse for not inviting you to the White House."

"I think you were a great president."

"My presidency would have been better with you standing next to me in the White House. You could have been my chief of staff."

"I think we met at the right time, Fitz."


	9. Chapter 9

"You married Olivia Pope."

"Do you have a problem with me marrying the woman I love?"

"You don't love Olivia. You're infatuated. You and hundreds of other men in DC."

"Olivia Pope-Grant is an incredible woman."

"She wants your money."

"Olivia wants more than that Cyrus. She needs a good man to keep her balanced."

"You can't tame Olivia Pope."

Fitz smirked, "Olivia will not break her vows."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. Don't ask questions about our marriage."

"What are you going to do spank her for being a bad girl?"

"Do you need to discuss anything else? I really need to bring my wife her tea and sandwich."

It was hard not to laugh when Cyrus groaned loudly. He still wanted to control everything. "I'm leaving."

Fitz laughed when the door slammed. Why couldn't anyone be happy for him?

/

"I can't accept that."

"It's for you, Olivia."

"I don't want any wedding presents from you."

"So is this really the end of our friendship?"

"You should go. Fitz will be here soon. I really don't want to argue with my husband."

"Is that all you have to say about this, Olivia?"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I miss?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation now?"

"I miss you writing Olivia Davis in my notebooks and our first kiss. I almost choked on your gum."

"You will find a great woman Edison."

"Yeah, it's too bad she can't be you."

"I won't apologize for marrying Fitz."

"I don't want an apology. Goodbye Olivia "

/

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine Abby."

"You never sleep in the middle of the day."

"I had a long night with Fitz. Edison was here a few hours, and Fitz brought me lunch. My legs hurt, and I'm emotionally drained."

"Is everything else okay?"

"I just need to sleep."

"Are you sure you're not... pregnant?"

Olivia raised her head and laughed. "Do you think I'm an irresponsible idiot?"

"I'm just saying...this isn't like Jake or Edison. You're not hooking up with Fitz once a week. I know you're not on birth control."

"Fitz is very careful."

"So, you're using condoms?"

Olivia blushed, "No."

"Then he's not being careful with you."

"Abby why are we discussing this?"

"I think you need birth control. I don't want you asking me to pick you up from the abortion clinic."

"I'm not pregnant."

/

"Hey, what's taking you so long in there?"

Olivia sniffled and wiped her eyes. She hid the white stick in her pocket. The box was outside in the trash.

"I'll be out in a minute. You can start the movie."

"I want to wait for you."

"Fitz, I'm tired. I'm going to fall asleep. You know that already."

"I want you next to me Livvie."

Olivia tried to hold back her tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. Fitz would never agree to an abortion. They were newlyweds. Her company was getting out of a financial hole, and her team was working hard. She couldn't go to OPA and let her gladiators know she would be wobbling around the office for nine months.

"I almost drank the whole bottle of wine." Fitz said.

Olivia settled next to him and moved away when the smell of buttery popcorn filled her nostrils. Fitz reached for the glass bowl and Olivia covered her nose.

"You don't want any popcorn?"

"It has too much butter."

"How about some wine?"

"No thanks."

"You don't want wine after a long day at work?"

"I don't want anything."

"Are you sick?"

"I'm fine."

Olivia leaned on Fitz shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't want him to keep asking questions. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and started the movie.

/

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harrison."

"You threw up on your desk."

"I cleaned it up."

"Olivia, we can handle the office. Go home and get some rest. You shouldn't be working sick."

"What is that smell?"

"The boss threw up."

Abby smirked and Olivia quickly left her office. "I'm going outside for some air."

"Olivia Pope or is it Grant?"

"Curtis."

"Are you happy?"

"Why are you standing outside my office?"

"Do you really need to ask that? I'm a reporter Olivia."

"I'm not giving any interviews."

"Olivia, the American public wants answers."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Your firm needs the publicity."

Olivia didn't respond to his snarky comment. Abby was waiting in her office. It would be harder to get rid of her gladiator.

"Don't you have a meeting with a client Abby?"

"No, when is your appointment?"

"My what?"

"The abortion. Does Fitz know?"

"We're not having this discussion Abby."

"Okay."

/

"Have a drink with me. We both had a long day "

"I have to work, and I need to be sober."

"Why are you bringing work home?"

"OPA has a lot of new clients this week thanks to you."

"Is that gratitude?"

"Yes, thank you Fitz."

"Your welcome. I will be glad when we stop getting request for interviews."

"The press will find a new couple to bother in a few months. We're not that interesting."

"We do not have a boring marriage."

"I'm very happy with you Fitz."

"That's good to know. Do you want some popcorn?"

"No, I don't want any greasy food."

"It's your favorite snack."

"We eat popcorn every night. I want something different."

"What do you want?"

"I don't have a craving for anything."

"You skipped lunch."

"I can't tolerate the smell of grease or sugar."

"Tolerate? Since when do you have food sensitivities?"

"I've been nauseated since yesterday afternoon."

"It was probably that Ruben sandwich."

"Yeah, it doesn't go with tea."

"Do you want to go to a restaurant?"

"No, I'll get something out the fridge when I'm hungry."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm not on birth control control. Pull out next time."

"Does it matter?"

Fitz waited for her answer. Olivia had been so standoffish the last few weeks. She turned away from him. He was not letting her fall asleep without answering his question.

"Olivia."

"What Fitz?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at me."

Olivia slowly turned around. It was getting harder to hide the pregnancy from him. She was a pants size bigger and he could see her stomach rounding.

Fitz pulled the sheet and Olivia grabbed it. "I ate too much at dinner."

"Say it Olivia."

"I need to eat smaller portions if I don't want to be fat."

Fitz leaned down and gave a soft kiss. "I want to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"Because I need to be assured we're in this marriage together."

"Fine."

"I can keep you up all night."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Was that so hard to say to your husband?"

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks."

"Is it that obvious?"

He answered her question with a kiss. "Yes."

"I don't want a baby right now Fitz."

Olivia closed her eyes and tears fell.

"We're keeping this baby Livvie."

"I can't."

"You're afraid and that's okay. When the baby gets here, there will be a chef to cook, a maid to clean and a nanny for those hours we need a break."

"I don't want to be fat."

Fitz laughed, "Are you serious?"

"My stomach is going to be ugly after the pregnancy."

"Goodnight Olivia."

/

"That's cold."

Olivia moved on the table and the ultrasound technican moved the wand. She flipped a switch on the monitor and a loud thudding noise filled the room.

"That's the heartbeat."

"It's really fast."

"That's normal."

"Please tell me we're having twins." Fitz said

"No twins do you want a video?"

The technician read the measurements and tried not to laugh at his comment. Olivia grabbed a handful of paper towels when the technician left to get the video.

"Are you excited?"

"I'm ready to get to work."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could go for pizza, a burger and fries."

"Wow. You're starving."

"This pregnancy is your fault, so you're going to feed me very well."

"Do you want any dessert Fatty Patty?"

Olivia laughed and buttoned her slacks. "You're cute and funny. Mr. President. Let's keep it that way."

"I can't call you a nickname?"

"This will be the last baby if you call me fat again."

/

"What are we celebrating?"

"What?"

"That's a lot of food. You can't eat all that."

"I'm hungry."

Olivia grabbed another slice of pizza and took a bite of her burger. Harrison stared until Olivia offered him some fries.

"No thanks."

"Olivia, you might want to put the fries down for a few minutes."

"What is it Huck?"

"Someone is here."

"Okay, Harrison or Abby can handle it."

"No they can't."

"Why not?" Harrison asked.

Olivia wiped her mouth with a napkin and threw the burger and fries in a bag. She asked Harrison to take the pizza box to the conference room.

"Who wants to see me Huck?"

"The President."

"My husband?"

"No, President Mellie Grant."

"This isn't a good time for a meeting."

Olivia had been avoiding the former Mrs. Grant. The conversation was going to be awkward, and she didn't need any stress from a jealous ex-wife.

"I'm not leaving Olivia."

Mellie came in the office and took a seat. Huck and Harrison waited for Olivia to dimiss them.

"Okay, we can talk."

"Can I have your pizza?" Huck asked before following Harrison to the conference room.

"Yes Huck."

"The great Olivia Pope."

"Madame President. What I can do for you?"

"I'm here to discuss my kids."

"Okay."

"I want to make sure Fitz understands the kids are staying with me this Christmas."

"You came to my office for that?"

"Yes. It's very important."

"Madame President. You don't care who they spend holidays with."

"You can hide who you are from my ex-husband. I'm smarter than him."

"We're done here. You can continue this conversation with Fitz."

"You cannot dismiss the President of the United States."

"Mellie, you are not welcome at Olivia Pope and Associates. Leave or security will escort you to the exit. Do you really want that publicity? I'm sure you're aware of the reporters stalking OPA."

"I'm not afraid of the press. I'm sure you're aware of the interview I gave after you married my ex-husband."

"You should really get back to the White House. I'm sure you have a few diplomats waiting for your attention."

Olivia opened a folder on her desk and waited for Mellie to leave. A few seconds later, Mellie grabbed her purse and stepped in the hallway. Abby came to the office with wide eyes waiting for her boss to say something about the pregnancy or the meeting with the current president.

"What?"

"So, I guess your keeping the pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Are you ready for all of this?"

"No."

"You're going to be a mom in a few months."

"Yes."

"Are you going to take parenting classes?"

"We're hiring a nanny, so I won't have to learn how to change diapers or deal with sleep deprivation. Besides the weight gain, there shouldn't be any major changes in our marriage."

"You're not changing your own baby's diapers?"

"Do you know how much my wardrobe costs? I don't know if the dry cleaner can remove poop stains."

"I'm ready for a baby."

"Get knocked up."

"It's too soon for that. I just started dating again. I hope he's not another Charles."

"Don't bake him anything."

"I won't."

"I do think you are rushing things with Fitz. You're happy, so I will be happy for you. I just want you to know everything won't be so perfect when the baby gets here. You will be stuck with the baby at least once when you're nanny calls in sick. I hope you can handle it without a staff."

"I'll have a backup nanny."

Abby laughed, "I'm going to my office."

Olivia stood and looked at the floor length mirror beside the filing cabinet. Was Abby right? Would she have to change diapers or breastfeed if the baby could not drink formula? Could she handle whining and potty training?

"My husband is hiring a staff. I will be fine." She assured herself.

She repeated the words in her mind throughout the day. Olivia's happiness would always be a priority to Fitz.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here Abby."

"Does President Grant know you're here?"

"No, he's sleep."

Abby was lost for words. Olivia gave birth two days ago. Her appearance was disheveled. Sweat pants, t-shirt and a bun. A hospital bracelet replaced her watch.

"You should be at home. Where's the baby?"

"With the night nanny."

"You shouldn't be out this late. It's almost midnight. It's not safe with you being post partum."

"I know what time it is, and you sound like Fitz."

Olivia looked at her wrist and grabbed the scissors. "Where is my watch? I thought I left this bracelet at the hospital."

"You need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine Abby."

"You just had a baby."

"That doesn't mean I have to put my job on hold."

"You haven't sent any pictures or given any updates."

"I didn't take pictures. Fitz does all that."

"Was she a big baby?"

"Huge."

"You don't have any pictures of your newborn?"

"No."

"Okay, I really think you should leave. Aren't you supposed to stay home for six weeks?"

"No."

Olivia stood and held the chair for balance. She was a bit light headed, and her boobs were hard as rocks. It hurt to walk.

"Your shirt is wet."

"What?"

Olivia looked down and groaned. Abby pointed to the box of tissue on the desk.

"Dammit. What am I supposed to do? I'm leaking through the fabric."

"Go home."

"I don't want to be a cow!"

Abby stepped in the hall and waited for Olivia to follow.

"Come back in a few weeks. You really need a break, Liv."

"Okay, I'll go home and sleep. I'm coming back to work tomorrow."

Abby threw up her hands and followed Olivia out of the building. Fitz would have to handle Olivia.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hold your head up."

"Ma'am, she can't support her own neck yet."

"She is a gladiator."

The newborn whined and Olivia took another sip of wine. It would be daylight in a few hours.

"I have to make a bottle. Can you hold her for a second?"

Olivia put her glass down and held out her arms. The nanny's heart skipped a beat when the baby's neck rolled backwards.

"Let me show you how to support her neck."

"I can't do this."

"You'll figure it out. Do you want to feed her when I make the bottle?"

"Not if she's going to throw up on my shirt."

"I'll get you a blanket."

"No, you're so much better at this stuff than me."

"Okay."

The nanny took the bottle in the kitchen and the baby stopped whining.

"I don't know what to do." Olivia said, too afraid to move. She didn't want the baby's neck to roll if she put her on her shoulder."

"Okay, I can take her now."

"How did you get so good at this?"

"I was like you when I had my first baby. You will get better."

"I can't even hold the baby."

"You will be an expert in a few months."

"I should get some sleep. I'm working in the morning."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"That's really not good for you."

"Working keeps me calm."

"I understand. This is very new."

"I don't know how to raise a baby. That's why I hired you."

"It's not complicated. She drinks milk and burps. Now she sleeps for a few hours."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

Olivia finished her glass of wine and made her way upstairs to Fitz. She had to get back to her office. It was her normal.


	13. Chapter 13

A shrill cry woke Olivia from her sleep. Her phone rang alerting her of text messages. Fitz was letting her know he had a meeting. Her day nanny had left a message about not feeling well. She wasn't coming to work. Olivia ran to the nursery when she realized she didn't have any help with the baby. Her cheeks were pink and wet.

"Shit!"

Olivia called Fitz and he didn't answer. The baby cried louder and Olivia tried to stay calm.

"You need milk. Where is the formula?"

Olivia ran to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. She found a can of powder. She read the directions and looked for a bottle. The loud wailing sounded through the whole house.

"Okay, I need bottled water."

Olivia poured the can, and it wasn't enough milk.

She covered her ears and closed her eyes. "Think Olivia."

"I have milk!"

Olivia squeezed her boob and a few drops fell in the bottle.

"This is going to take hours."

She dropped the bottle in the sink and ran back to the nursery.

"It's okay. I have a plan. I have milk."

Olivia said too afraid to lift the baby out of her crib.

"I don't know what I'm doing, so I need you to stop crying so loudly."

"Support your head." Olivia carefully lifted the newborn and sat in the glider.

She stopped crying and latched on. Olivia wasn't sure how to support her head.

"Is this right?" Olivia asked the newborn.

Olivia lifted her over her shoulder and patted her back. A loud burp and then spit up all over her satin pajama shirt.

"My shirt is ruined."

Olivia cradled the baby in her arms and laughed. There was a smile.

"We're going to be okay."


	14. Chapter 14

"Abby."

"You decided not to work. That's good."

"I need your help."

"What?"

"I don't have any help with the baby, and I don't know what to do."

"Where's the baby?"

"Sleeping."

"Did you feed and change her."

"Yes, I think the diaper is backwards. It has sticky things on the sides, and the box doesn't have instructions."

"Okay."

"When is she supposed to eat again?"

"I don't know Liv. Use Google."

"She has something on her stomach. It's like a giant belly button."

"Don't pull it off."

"Is it going to fall off? The color is really dark."

"Yes."

"Can she drink water? She's sweating."

"I don't think so."

"I have a baby monitor. Is it safe for me to work until she wakes up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Olivia was more confident when she hung up the phone. She tipped into into the hall and turned around when she heard whimpering.

"What do you need?"

The whimpering became louder and Olivia lowered her hand. The newborn wrapped her tiny hand around Olivia's finger and stopped whimpering.

"You want me to stay. I'll be right here."

Olivia slowly stepped backwards towards the glider. This tiny human wanted her full attention. How could she work. There was finally a text message from Fitz. A long message trying to calm her down. He was leaving the meeting early. Olivia didn't want to scare him, but she knew he was nervous. He knew his wife was clueless. There was another message with details of where all the baby products were located. Olivia didn't want him to worry. He didn't need to leave his meeting. She texted back a simple message.

_I can handle it._

_Are you sure?_

_We are okay._


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

Olivia offered a warm smile to her newest client. It was her first day back in the office after a long six month break.

"I understand your pain. If my husband ran off with my child, I would be very upset."

"It's really hard being away from my kids. I can't go back to him."

"Why is he doing this?"

"To punish me for leaving. He never cared about the children until I asked for a divorce. I'm so scared. My children are babies. They need me."

Olivia excused herself to reply to her nanny's text. It was 6:00 in the evening, and this was the longest she had ever been away from her baby. She wanted updates every few hours. Fitz let Olivia take control after they couldn't agree on introducing carrots or sweet peas first.

"Do your children have any medical issues? Anything that will make him look like an unfit parent?"

"They're allergic to dairy. He insist on giving it to them."

"Can you get a note from their doctor? That will help when he fights back."

"I can do that."

"Great, you can bring it to my office tomorrow."

Olivia smiled at her screensaver when her client left. She couldn't imagine Fitz taking Emersan. They had disagreements like any married couple. He wanted another baby in a year. Olivia wanted to wait until Emersan started preschool.

"So what's up?" Harrison asked.

"The husband's a manipulative jerk. Doesn't want the kids. I hate the damn father's rights rights movement. It's going to be the biggest obstacle."

"You don't think father's should have rights?"

"Good father's yes. Bad father's no."

"I'm glad you clarified that. Your husband wouldn't like that."

"Fitz is great. That would never be an issue for us. I'm going home. My baby needs me."


	16. Chapter 16

"There's my Emersan!"

Olivia dropped her purse on the coffee table and Emersan squealed with laughter.

"She's been waiting for you."

"Any problems?"

"Nothing besides fussiness. She missed you."

"You miss your mama!" Olivia said taking Emersan from the nanny.

"Do you need me to be here at the same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I wish I could take her to work with me, but I would never get any work done with my baby in my office."

"Okay."

"Are we going to read a book while we wait for daddy?" Olivia asked when the nanny left.

Emersan chewed her fingers and Olivia looked around for her pacifier.

"How about some dinner?"

Emersan coughed and Olivia tapped her back. The coughing didn't stop and Emersan cried.

"Not vomit." Olivia said, when spit up covered her pants.

"You didn't burp, and now you're vomiting. It's okay. This stain probably won't come out of my new slacks, but it's okay."

Emersan's cries softened. Olivia stood keeping Emersan away from her blouse. She didn't want to replace it. "You stay in your playpen for minute. I need to change and get you some clean clothes."

Her phone rang and she ignored it. After a long day at work, she could take a few minutes to find some pants and a comfy shirt. It rang again a few seconds later. Emersan cried and Olivia moved faster looking for clean baby clothes. Fitz was supposed to wash, and the pile of dirty clothes was still in the same place. She grabbed the plastic tub and ran back to Emersan.

"I found you pants and a shirt." Olivia said dropping the clothes on the coffee table.

Emersan whined and tried to stand. She hated the playpen.

"I'll get you in a few minutes. Your tub needs water and soap."

The phone rang again and Olivia answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Call me back in a few hours."

"Hi Livvie."

"Mom? How did you get my number."

"How are you Livvie?"

"What do you want? You don't call me to ask how I am?"

"How is your baby?"

"Safe. Very safe."

"Keep her close Livvie."

"What?"

Maya hung up the phone and Olivia ran to the playpen. Emersan was smiling and sitting up. Olivia checked her windows. Nothing unusual. What was Maya planning?


End file.
